User blog:Aellope/Wonderland Trial Tier List
(Disclaimer: This is a blog post based on the writer's personal experience.) This list only applies to Wonderland Trial event mode. Character's order in the same tier doesn't matter. Position of character on tier list is based on amount of point you can gain from using them. Tier $$$ - Essential Sharice's advisor skill and passive allow you to attack without using a turn. As Wonderland Trial's score is based on turn spent, there's an impassable wall between people who have her and people who don't. The advantage of having Sharice doesn't stop there because she allows you to reserve your carries for harder trials thus further increase your total score. She's absolutely necessary if you're aiming for the top. Special Tier - Sharice's Backup Dancers These characters' performance skyrockets when combined with Sharice advisor skill. Angelia(Daybreak Darling version), Nolva, Crushfang with Sharice advisor is the accessible 0 AoE machine team that can earn you massive amount of point. Jahan when combined with Sharice advisor skill can allow you to wipe out enemies with his retaliations. Karnulla is the best partner for Sharice as battle team member instead of advisor due to the synergy of their passives. Ned(Azure Predator version) is also an excellent addition when used with Sharice advisor. Tier S - Staple Carries Roger hits harder as his HP gets lower which is perfect for Wonderland Trial as he will scale upward the further you are in the trial. Experiment can either burst down individual target or clear out a whole wave with his strong AoE skill. However, he will stunlock himself after using one of his nukes. It's recommended to bring extra damage dealer or buffer to help him clean up surviving enemies or one-shot the everything with Enhance buff. Yan-Bo has an extremely strong burst damage attack that's also easy to use. However, you need to support him with constant healing to clear his self Exhaust debuffing. Tica is the only white slot character capable of getting rid of high priority targets while preparing the board for other party members. Her 2 turns Enhance buff has excellent synergy with her own passive or to support others. Charle has a very strong 2 turns combo that can clear waves and finish off leftover opponents. Koll has excellent debuff and AoE to get rid of tanky opponents or big groups. His passive and advisor skill give you load of extra AoE damage without wasting turn. Leah isn't used as party member due to her passive needing too many turns to ramp up. However, her advisor skill is very useful to one-shot targets. Tier A - Situationally strong Dagger is used for his high multiplier attacking advisor skill with short CD. Fatima(Crimsolt Bolt version) allows you to burst down high armor targets without wasting turns. Fredrica has mediocre damage but her SR passive allows her to turn Yan-Bo into a deadly machine gun. Do not use her SSR version when combined with Yan-Bo. Golemwalt is used for his AoE advisor skill which can help clearing waves quickly or dispelling stun debuffs. Naya requires luck and setup to nuke opponents which is only viable if you're blessed by RNG. Lisa is used for her advisor skill to help you burst down enemies. As the CD is very long, think hard on when to use it to maximize the benefit. Yamitsuki can help you get rid of annoying damage reductions for the carries to burst opponents. Theodore allows you to activate other characters' 4-block skill with his own 4-block skill. However, the luck and amount of turn needed for setup can lower your score. Tier GO HOME Everyone else Category:Blog posts